Public Execution
by Vicky-V
Summary: Frieza's forces catch up with Raditz on his way to Earth. He was a dead man from that moment. ZarbonxRaditz oneshot ficlet. AU.


**Pairing:** ZarbonxRaditz

**Word Count:** 696

**Notes:** AU

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with Dragonball Z, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Public Execution**

He was being used as an example. That much was made very clear to him by Frieza when it came to the violent beating before Raditz's barely-breathing body was dragged off to the dungeons. He was left in the darkness for hell-knew how long, chained up with ki-draining restraints until a doctor was allowed down to treat him enough to ensure he would stay alive for the next few hours. Just until his public execution.

_"What the hell did you think you were doing?"_

Betrayal was an issue Frieza took very seriously. It was logic Raditz could understand when he thought about it. King Vegeta was the most powerful Saiyan on the planet, but he was always accompanied by guards every time Raditz saw him. He supposed with power came paranoia.

Raditz's particular crime of betrayal was taking somewhat of a detour from the mission he was sent on. The planet the three Saiyans were sent to clear was far away from Frieza's base, so Vegeta had decided it would be a suitable time for Raditz to travel to Earth in order to retrieve his younger brother. The more recruits they had in Vegeta's plan to take down Frieza, the better.

That was the point where things went wrong. Raditz had no idea how, but his detour was picked up and Frieza's soldiers quickly caught up with him. They forced him to land on a nearby and very small planet before Raditz was successfully restrained and taken back. He at least knew he was able to kill one of them before that happened.

_"I can't do anything for you now. I've thought it through from every possible angle. There's nothing."_

Attendance at public executions was mandatory. Raditz had been to quite a few during his time serving in Frieza's army. Like him, most of them were killed for being accused of betrayal. He was still injured, still weak and as he walked he could feel his ribs digging into his lungs.

Things were just like all the other executions he had witnessed. The restraints stayed and he was forced down on his knees with his head bowed. Just before Raditz's hair fell to block out most of the view, he managed to get a look at Zarbon. He was just like Raditz had seen at every execution as well. Zarbon stood on the left and his arms were folded across his chest. He looked unconcerned about the whole thing, a few expressions away from bored even. But, at the same time, he still managed to look alert enough for everyone to know they wouldn't get away with stepping even half an inch out of line without his fist going through their chest.

Raditz waited for his hair to fall completely over his face before he allowed himself a smile. Zarbon always had been good at lying when he needed to.

_"I'm risking a lot by just coming down here."_

The drone of noise from the crowd stopped completely. Raditz didn't really listen. Neither did he shake, beg, plead or hope for any sort of help, like he had seen some do before. Friends weren't something made within Frieza's army, especially if you were a Saiyan. If there was somebody else from the same race as you, you generally stuck with them but otherwise many went alone. Small multi-racial gangs were sometimes formed but Raditz found they were made of the weaker soldiers thinking there was safety in numbers.

There would be no help coming for him. Raditz had no idea where Nappa or Vegeta were. But they wouldn't be coming for him. He was the weakest. Deposable. Zarbon had managed to come to him in the dungeons for a few moments, but Raditz knew there would be no help from him now either. Although he had never brought it up, Raditz had the feeling Zarbon feared Frieza and he had worked far too hard to get where he was and stay alive while doing it to risk it all for just a Saiyan.

_"I went down fighting. That's enough for a Saiyan."_

He felt the heat of a ki ball against the back of his neck.

_**END**_


End file.
